Wishful Thinking
by Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: You promised yourself you would try your best not to mess up canon too much, including not allowing your crush(es) become anything but that. Mistakes have been made. [Maria/Reader/Altaïr fic bc I'm weak]


**Heyo! ! I'm back with more poly fics and theyre gayer than ever, with Reader havin a crush on Altaïr _and_ Maria (same tbh). **

**I have a another few chapters/one shots planned but rn its just Maria and protag being cute.**

 **Itty bitty warning for reader making a gal pal joke but other than that its completely up to you. Reader is whatever you want them to be.**

 **I hope everyone's been having a good day! ! Make sure to keep hydrated because holy fuck is it hot outside! Unless you're going into winter rn in which case please keep warm.**

* * *

You have done a horrible job of being Altaïr's wing person.

Like, the worst possible job you could've done.

Just... _Amazingly_ bad.

You had resolved upon waking up in Assassin's Creed of all video games, that you wouldn't change anything important, including Altaïr's relationship with Maria. You promised yourself you would not allow your crush to get in the way of the canon. You swore you would everything in your power to get the two of them together, including (but not limited to) befriending Maria, talking them both up while you're around the other, and just trying your damnedest to be the best friend possible.

You are not sure when your "Maria is so pretty"s crossed the line between _friendly suggestion_ and _I too have a crush on Maria_ , but apparently that's what everyone else in the bureau saw.

Including Maria herself.

You realize almost two hours into wandering around the 'downtown' area that this might just be a date. Maria has your hand in hers, and while she's still decked out in armor and probably has at least three concealed weapons, you do notice she's done her hair fancier than usual.

That, and the fact she willingly went _shopping_ with you, which isn't exactly Maria's thing, leads you to believe this is definitely a date.

And here you thought your crush on Altaïr was the dangerous one.

More worrying, the knowledge you have made a possibly grave error in your 'get Altaïr and Maria hitched' plan doesn't stop you from being ridiculously happy. _She likes me_ , you think. You blame how hot your face feels all of a sudden of the Masyafian heat.

 _Or maybe not_ , some pessimistic part of you hisses. _Wishful thinking doesn't get us anywhere, let alone in here._

"Maria." You say, tugging on her hand. "Maria." You repeat when she doesn't react, raising your voice. She halts immediately and you nearly run into her back. Damn assassin's and their super fast reaction speed. Even with Altaïr's assistance in training, you're no where near them in terms of strength, and you're easily bested by them (you _can_ hold your own against the novices). Watching the two of them spar is both disheartening, because you doubt you'll ever be that good, and amazing.

"Yes?" She asks, bringing you back to the present.

"Is..." You hesitate. "Is this a date? Like a romantic date, not just two people hanging out." _Gals being pals. What's better than that?_

Maria is completely oblivious to your meme loving fuckery, _thank god_. You get absolutely nothing from her expression as she considers your question. "Would you like it to be?"

You sort of want to tell her 'You're suppose to marry Altaïr and I'm supposed to be the quirky best friend, please stop going off script,' but all that comes out of your mouth is, "Oh my god, yes."

It takes you a second to notice you've slipped back into English, but Maria appears amused so you figure it's cool. Altaïr always scolds you when you slip up, saying that it draws too much attention.

Her grin combined with the hand she rests on your cheek is a lethal combination. "I sometimes forget you speak English."

You shrug, "So does Malik, which is weird because-"

"He speaks English." The two of you finish simultaneously, and you both smile.

"Does that mean Altaïr is the only one in our friend group that doesn't?" You question, head tilting curiously. "We should get on that."

Maria's laughter alerts you to your mistake, but you can't come up with a correction before she says, "You've only just gotten a date with me. Already thinking of getting another lover?"

 _Oh_. You know she's joking, but for a second all you can think is how perfect that would be. You feel your chest fill up with joy and excitement and relief at the thought of having both of them and not messing up the timeline too horribly.

You know you've gotta handle this carefully if you want it to work out properly, but you're confident it'll all work out. For now, you allow a shy smile onto your face and respond, "What? Like you don't have a crush on him too? I've seen the way you look at him."

Maria rolls her eyes, "Perhaps. But there are much better things to be doing on a date than talk about our mutual crush, my dear."

The endearment is what gives you the courage to lean over and kiss her, unsurprised when she responds much more fervently. "Exactly." She murmurs against your lips. "Although I will suggest we move."

You break away with a laugh, bringing your free hand up to your mouth to smother it. "Can't even kiss my girlfriend without worrying about conspicuousness."

"Girlfriend." Maria repeats with a contemplative tilt of her head, already dragging you away from the busy streets by the hand. After a moment you realize she's heading back to the compound. "Is that your equivalent to lover?" She asks curiously.

"Less serious, but basically. Is that okay?" You nervously tack on the last bit, wondering if you've overstepped your bounds.

"It is fine, as long as I may do the same. Our Brother's will be positively green with envy." She flashes you a smile that makes you weak in the knees.

"Tell them if they look even half as attractive as you do during a spar, they might have a chance." You say, flashing her a cocky grin. You're good at flirting when its one sided, at least. Goodness knows one sincere compliment in return renders you useless though.

Maria barks a laugh, "And I thought your flirting was unbearable before I took you out."

You huff in mock indignation, tilting your face away.

"Pouting is unbecoming of an assassin," She hums.

Eyes narrowing briefly, you respond with the brightest, most fake smile you can scrounge up. "Better?"

You almost regret looking over at her, because her gaze makes you weak in the knees. Only for her to completely ruin the moment with, "Bitter, more like."

Your mouth falls open in bewilderment. " _Wow_."

She smiles, noting, "I seem to have a fondness for ill-tempered assassins."

"I'm not- okay, I'm a _little_ ill tempered, but I'm not technically an assassin!" You pointedly flex your wrist, drawing attention to the lack of a hidden blade. You have a dagger on your waist, of course, but that's hardly an assassin exclusive.

"You are part of the Brotherhood nonetheless." She responds airily. You figure there's not really a purpose in arguing with her, and remain silent as the two of you make your way back to the bureau.

The guards nod in greeting when you come into view, murmuring the usual greeting. One is a novice you recognize, and from the grin on his face you know you're in for a grilling later. You can practically hear the "so how was your date with Lady Maria?"s now.

Novices are always down for gossiping, and goodness know you've had some stories to tell in the past. Most of them don't actually believe you're from the future, but either way they all get a kick out of your tales.

Maria squeezes your hand when she sees your expression, one eyebrow raising curiously. "Something wrong?"

You debate telling her the truth before you settle on, "You're not kissing me, for one."


End file.
